falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
菸酒槍藥及雷射管理局辦公室
(interior) }} The BADTFL regional office is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. 背景 The BADTFL regional office was the main Bureau of Alcohol, Drugs, Tobacco, Firearms and Lasers office for the Boston region before the Great War. It is located in Charlestown, northwest of Bunker Hill in the Cambridge area, south of Poseiden Energy Turbine 18-F along the southern bank of the Mystic River. 到了2287年，高塔湯姆的手下史巴妲，帶領一伙人佔了辦公室，試圖在這裡找一些物資。 Layout After entering the building to the right, one will find a kind of archive area, there is a protectron robot here, inside the charging station, one can activate via adjacent terminal. Further inside this room, there is a hole in the wall that leads to the holding cell. Forward and to the right from the entrance one will find the evidence lockup, there is among other things a Fat Man and a mini nuke inside. To the left of the entrance, one will find an office area and the chief's office. In the office area there is an evidence terminal where one can learn a bit more about Nick Valentine and the name of his girlfriend, Jennifer Lands. On one of the computers in the building is a list of people jailed in September 2077. 值得注意的物品 * 艾迪·溫特全像卡帶0 - 地下室鎖著的終端附近的櫃子上。 * 槍彈世界第9期 - 在警長辦公室桌上。 * 囚房鑰匙 - 同上，文件櫃裡。 * 證物保管櫃鑰匙 - 同上，壁式保險箱內。用來打開證物間。 * 主管的鑰匙 - 在鎖著的廁所內，藍色門，在狹小走廊上。用來打開警長辦公室。 * 我們結束了全像卡帶 - 在證物間內。 * 胖子發射器和迷你核彈 - 同上。 * 隱形小子 - 同上。 * 核融合核心 - 外頭。On the roof of a building due south across the road, when exiting the building look on the roof of the building across the street. Behind the buildings where one can see the fusion core generator is a staircase to gain access to it. 相關任務 * Butcher's Bill 2 - One possible location of Blackbird. * Concierge - The BADTFL is a radiant location for this quest. * Kidnapping - A group of raiders can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * 遲來的復仇 - 這裡可以找到其中一卷艾迪·溫特全像卡帶。 * Raider Troubles - Troublesome raiders might take refuge at this location between two attacks on the Commonwealth settlers. * Quartermastery - Scribe Haylen will give this quest to the Sole Survivor to recover a piece of tech. Notes Upon entering the office for the first time, a special scene with two raiders will occur: the two will be trying to get into the armory but are taking cover from the turret. During this scene, the raider in charge of this location, Sparta, may appear and may be killed by the turret. Appearances The BADTFL regional office only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes On the computer in the cell area are the files of the people incarcerated in the month of September 2077. The uncorrupted files detail three fictional characters from different movies and television that were jailed: * The first is Lucas Paul Jackson, a reference to the character Lucas Jackson played by Paul Newman in the film Cool Hand Luke. He was arrested for possession of an unlicensed laser and had in his possession a leather wallet, a plastic comb and 50 American dollars. He is described as having blonde hair with blue eyes, 5'10" weighing 159 lbs., with no distinguishing marks and was released on bail. * The next file is on Opie Hurst, a reference to the character Opie Winston from the FX television series Sons of Anarchy played by Ryan Hurst. He was arrested for possession of an unlicensed laser and had in his possession a leather vest, a wool knit cap and a set of motorcycle keys. He is described as having brown hair with brown eyes, 6'4" weighing 235 lbs., bearded with arm tattoos and a back tattoo and was released on bail. * Lastly there was Jake Redds; a reference to the character Jake Blues from the film The Blues Brothers played by John Belushi. He was arrested for possession with intent to distribute and evading arrest and had in his possession 1 watch(broken), 1 pair boots(black), 1 black suit jacket, 1 hat(black) and 23 dollars and 7 cents. He is described as having black hair with blue eyes, 5'8" weighing 215 lbs., with no distinguishing marks and was still incarcerated as of October 1, 2077. * On the chief's terminal, one can find one of his log entries where he complains about two "loose cannons" named Willison and Gibbs - references to Bruce Willis (John McLane in Die Hard) and Mel Gibson (Martin Riggs in Lethal Weapon). Bugs Upon entering the station for the first time, the special scene of two raiders attempting to enter the armory does not play. In at least one case, the player enters and there is one dead raider body in the room with the turret and no scripted sequences are happening. 圖集 FO4-GunsNBullets-BADTFL.jpg|Locations of the Guns and Bullets magazine. FO4 Chief's key.png|Chief's key FO4 Eddie Winter Holotape 0.png|Eddie Winter holotape 0 FO4 We Are Done holotape.png|We are done FO4 BADTFL Regional Office chems in basement.png|Chems FO4 BADTFL Regional Office evidence room 1.png|The camera with the evidence FO4 BADTFL Regional Office evidence room 2.png|Safe in the chamber with the evidence FO4 BADTFL Regional Office storage.png|A small store with a safe FO4 Police Protectron in BADTFL Regional Office.png|Police protectron FO4 Fusion Core near BADTFL Regional Office.png|Fusion core BADTFL Sign.png|Sign de:AADTSL-Regionalbüro en:BADTFL regional office fr:Antenne régionale du BADTAL ru:Региональный офис БКОАНТОЛО uk:Регіональний офіс БКОАНТВЛЗ Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Boston buildings